


Desperate Measures

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Filming, First Meetings, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: During a job interview, Martin has to prove himself to his potential new boss, Elias Bouchard.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: TMA October Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober prompt "casting couch".

"I hope you won't mind me filming this session," Mr. Bouchard says as he sets up the camera. "I like to watch the interview footage when I'm making my final decision. It can be so revealing."

"No doubt of that," Martin replies, aiming for diplomatic. He doesn't like the idea of a camera being on, but he also really, really, really wants this job, and he's willing to jump through a loop or two to make that happen. He sits up straighter in his chair when Mr. Bouchard returns behind his desk, sitting down and lacing his fingers together as he looks at Martin, his expression cool and neutral.

"Your CV is quite impressive. It immediately caught my eye from all applications I've received, and I felt an interview was in order." Bouchard leans forward, his pale grey eyes boring into Martin. "I must admit, though, you are nothing like what I expected. Parapsychology tends to draw certain personality types and you don't match any of them. Tell me, what made you want to study in such a field?"

Well, here it goes. 

"Curiosity," Martin says. "I've always been interested in the world beyond our immediate senses, unusual phenomenon and so on. I think there is just so much to know about our world and I knew I wanted to learn about it." Martin gives Mr. Bouchard a small smile, trying his best not to overdo it. "I haven't been able to make much use of my degree so far, so I've mostly been doing odd jobs in other fields. But I would like to finally be able to put it in use."

Martin has to give himself credit: he sounds much more confident than he feels inside. But his lies are so, so feeble, and he feels exposed both underneath the lens of the camera and Mr. Bouchard's quietly intense eyes. He forces his hands to relax against his thighs, his mouth to remain soft, although he wants to grip his knees, chew on his lip.

A slow smile spreads upon Mr. Bouchard's lips, and something about it makes Martin's lingering smile falter.

"You sound very convincing, Mr. Blackwood," Mr. Bouchard says, and Martin's stomach instantly lurches with dread. "However, as impressive as your CV is, I wonder where your interests really lie. We take the unusual seriously in this Institute, and demand a certain level of devotion from our employees. If you take you on, are you willing to commit to the work here?"

"Absolutely!" Martin cringes at the clear despair in his voice, so he tries to cool it down, speaking more quietly: "I'm ready to work, Mr. Bouchard." He hesitates. "I mean, maybe it will take me a while to get the hang of everything, but-"

"Mr. Blackwood, I don't doubt your abilities. Your CV speaks for itself." Mr. Bouchard is still smiling, but his eyes turn sharp, sending a chill running down Martin's spine. "But I don't wish to hire someone who will leave the Institute for something they consider better after a few months. I want someone who is capable of long-term commitment, and I don't see that in your CV."

Martin can't believe that one of his worst case scenarios is starting to come right in front of his eyes. "I just hadn't found what I was looking for yet," he says, fighting to keep his tone calm. He can't lose this opportunity, he has to get this. "Please, Mr. Bouchard. I am willing to commit to this job. What can I do to prove it?"

Upon hearing a creak, Martin realizes that he has lunged forward in his chair and is gripping the edge of Mr. Bouchard's desk with clenched hands. Embarrassed, he starts to withdraw, but he freezes when he sees Mr. Bouchard stand up, staring at him with wide eyes while Mr. Bouchard reaches out and rests his hand on top of Martin's. It's a slim hand with long fingers, graceful compared to Martin's, slightly cool to touch; Martin wants to pull his hand away, but instead he looks into Mr. Bouchard's eyes, trying to understand what he sees there. They stare at him so intently, but whatever emotion there is in them is unreadable.

"Why don't you come to sit on the sofa with me?"

It takes a while for the words to register in Martin's brain. "Why?" he asks, and still doesn't pull his hand away.

"You asked me, what can you do to prove me that you want this job. Well, this is something you can start with." Bouchard peels Martin's hand off the desk, sliding his fingers down around Martin's wrist. "Join me on the sofa, Martin. I am interested to see what you can do, but I want to see some commitment first."

Martin should, by all means, punch this man and march out of his office. Instead, he allows himself to be pulled up from the chair, following Mr. Bouchard over to the sofa he has in his office, aware that the camera is still filming everything. He feels more exposed than ever under its glare, and he knows that if he goes through with this, it will see everything, and maybe not just his soon to be bared body. Maybe it will see inside him as well, reveal him for what he is.

As someone who is ready to do whatever it takes.

"I think I can do that," he says, staring at the camera before turning his attention to Mr. Bouchard, joining him on the sofa.


End file.
